This invention relates generally to water chlorination units. More particularly, this invention relates to a buoyant water chlorination unit with improved user features.
Water chlorination units are known which are used to supply chlorine to water in pools for water purification. Several such units are buoyant with an inner chamber providing a containment volume for the chlorination material, typically one or more solid pellets, with the containment volume having openings through the walls thereof so that the chlorination material can dissolve in the surrounding water.
Known water chlorination units are used in conjunction with a thermometer, and a pH level and chlorine concentration testing kit in many applications. The thermometer is used to measure the temperature of the water, typically in a swimming pool or Jacuzzi spa, and typically consists of a floating glass tube thermometer with a graduated temperature scale printed or embossed on a panel in a position adjacent the thermometer tube, and a tether cord fastened at one end to the thermometer panel and fastened at the other end to an anchor point. To read the thermometer, the thermometer is retrieved from the water by grasping and pulling the tether cord. The testing kit is used to determine the pH of the water and the chlorine concentration. The kit typically includes a housing with a panel provided with two multi-color reference charts: one indicating pH and the other indicating chlorine concentration, usually in parts-per-million (ppm). Also, the kit includes a pH testing container and a chlorine testing container, with both containers typically permanently affixed to the housing. Two testing solutions are usually provided, one for the pH measurement, and the other for the chlorine concentration measurement. In use, a water sample is placed in each of the two testing containers, and a quantity of each testing solution is placed in the respective container. The color of the solution is then visually compared with the two color charts, and the user subjectively determines the pH and chlorine concentration values. Additional chlorine is then added to the pool water, if the measurement process indicates the need to do so.
While used widely, the thermometer and testing kits described above have several disadvantages. First, there are three separate and distinct parts to the known arrangement, any one of which may be easily misplaced, lost or broken. In addition, the thermometer floats with the motion of the pool water and is not usually conveniently located next to the buoyant chlorinator unit. Moreover, the testing kit must be stored somewhere on the pool premises and brought to the pool site each time it is required for use. Further, the pH and chlorine concentration solutions must be kept in separate storage containers, which can also be easily misplaced, and must be individually handled by the user. Last, the technique for both the pH and the chlorine concentration measurements is entirely subjective, and prone to error.